One star too many, rozdział I: Je sais
by LilyanneDelon
Summary: Opowiadanie fanfiction z udziałem postaci z serii o przygodach agenta 007. Główną bohaterką jest agentka francuskiego wywiadu DGSE Lilyanne Delon, której losy skrzyżują się z działaniami Jamesa Bonda. Enjoy! Dostępne także na www.onestartoomany.


-77...78...79.. i 80.- Wysapała Lil Delon wykonując ostatnią przewidzianą na poranną rozgrzewkę pompkę. Przewróciła się na plecy cicho dysząc i otarła trzęsącą się dłonią spocone czoło. Szybko zerknęła na zegarek na nadgarstku. Była 5.30, więc miała jeszcze czas na dokończenie ćwiczeń i szybki prysznic przed wyjściem do MI6.

Tuż po wyjściu z łazienki włączyła komputer i będąc jeszcze w bieliźnie jadła śniadanie przeglądając poranne wiadomości. Ten codzienny rytuał dla kogoś takiego jak Lil był raczej formą poprawiania nastroju niż faktycznym rozeznaniem w świecie politycznym, bowiem znaczną część prezentowanych przez portale informacyjne faktów znała od drugiej i nie jednokrotnie zupełnie odmiennej strony. Tak więc ilekroć reporterzy z grobową miną recytowali z prompterów wiadomości z rzekomo sprawdzonych źródeł na temat działań wojskowych czy wywiadowczych Delon wybuchała śmiechem. Tak też było i tym razem.

Odstawiwszy talerz i filiżankę po kawie do zmywarki zajęła się szykowaniem do pracy. Od kiedy Monsieur przydzielił jej zadanie śledzenia poczynań brytyjskich tajnych agentów w siedzibie MI6 w Londynie Lil Delon zmuszona była zamienić kaburę na torebkę od Chanel, a wspaniałe Porshe Cayenne na zwykłego Opla. Zdając sobie jednak sprawę z ważności powierzonej jej misji akceptowała warunki umowy bez dyskusji.

Ubrana w prostą, acz podkreślającą atuty jej figury czarną sukienkę spięła ciemne sięgające nieco za ramiona włosy w wysoki kok. Do wewnętrznej strony uda przypięła krótki nóż a wspomniana wcześniej torebka Chanel przestała być niewinnym damskim dodatkiem gdy Delon do specjalnie zabezpieczonej kieszeni pod podszewką schowała niewielki pistolet.

Znowu sprawdziła godzinę- 6.30.

-Perfect- podsumowała z nienagannym brytyjskim akcentem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi mieszkania przy Groveway 30. Zasiadając w fotelu kierowcy Delon rzuciła jeszcze jedno krótkie, tęskne spojrzenie w stronę garażu w którym stało, nie używane od blisko roku ukochane Porsche. Westchnąwszy ze smutkiem przekręciła kluczyk w stacyjce i odjechała z pod domu w kierunku siedziby MI6.

Choć droga zajmowała jej zaledwie 10 minut zawsze jeździła samochodem- tak na wszelki wypadek. Na pozór bezkolizyjne zadanie było jednak o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznym niźli się mogło wydawać. Jej głównym celem był Bond- i wszystko co się z nim wiąże. Osobiście nigdy go nie poznała choć sprawowali tę samą funkcję w dwóch rywalizujących państwach. Sama jedynie pobieżne przeglądała zdjęcia akt, które co kilka dni wykonywała i wysyłała do DGSE. Jednak coś jej podpowiadało, że te informacje mogą się jej jeszcze przydać w przyszłości więc zapisywała je wszystkie na maleńkiej pamięci przenośnej zamaskowanej w pierścionku.

Jedynie członek wywiadu mógł połączyć romantyczny podarunek jakim zdecydowanie był owy pierścionek z narzędziem szpiegowskim- tak też było. Lil do czasu wyjazdu do Anglii spotykała się z początkującym agentem francuskiego Deuxiemme Bioureau. Jednak jak często w tej branży bywa z chwilą otrzymania rozkazu Delon zmuszona była wycofać się z tej relacji. Choć słowo "zmuszona" można byłoby zamienić na "wolała". Nie łączyło ich namiętne, głębokie uczucie więc ten "rozsądny" związek został w taki sam sposób zakończony- bez łez i pożegnań, a jedynym po nim śladem był właśnie ten pierścionek.

Zajechawszy na jedną z wielu kondygnacji podziemnego parkingu w siedzibie brytyjskiego wywiadu Lil zwróciła uwagę na brak jakichkolwiek na niej samochodów. Z reguły ciężko było jej znaleźć wolne miejsce więc ten widok należał do rzadkości. Nieco zaniepokojona trzymała się na baczności uważnie rozglądając w drodze do windy.

Wcisnęła przycisk z numerem osiem i udając spokojną uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny, który stał już w środku. Na następnym piętrze do windy weszła średniego wzrostu kobieta a zaraz za nią szeroki w barkach , ubrany w stalowy garnitur agent. Następnie zatrzymali się na trzecim piętrze na którym to owa pani wysiadała. Delon zerknęła na mały błękitny pulpit na którym wyświetlały się piętra na których zatrzyma się winda. Podświetlone było tylko osiem, czyli piętro,które wybrała Lilyanne.

Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na mężczyzn stojących przed nią.

Nie byli tu przypadkiem.

Serce Delon gwałtownie przyspieszyło.

Postanowiła wysiąść na najbliższym piętrze na którym winda się zatrzyma. Modliła się w duchy żeby to było następne.

Gdy usłyszała cichy sygnał otwierania drzwi z ulgą rozluźniła zaciśnięte do białości pięści.

Lecz to był dopiero początek.

Z gracją wyminęła dwóch mężczyzn i opuściła windę. Jednak, ku swojemu przerażeniu w tej samej chwili usłyszała tuż za swoimi plecami kroki agentów.

-Jasna cholera...- zaklęła w duchu zdając sobie sprawę z krytyczności sytuacji gdy nagle zadzwonił telefon. Wyciągnęła komórkę szybkim ruchem z torebki, pozostawiając ją jednak otwartą by ułatwić sobie dostęp do broni. Spokojnym krokiem skręciła w korytarz prowadzący na klatkę schodową od której dzieliło ją zaledwie 50 metrów. Cały czas nasłuchując tępa podążających za nią mężczyzn zerknęła na ekran telefonu:

"Monsieur".  
Odebrała.

-Wiedzą. Uciekaj.- Powiedział błyskawicznie głos w słuchawce.

-Je sais- odpowiedziała po francusku, jednocześnie rezygnując z gry jaką prowadziła ze śledzącymi ją agentami i puściła się biegiem długim holem w kierunku drzwi za którymi kryły się schody na parking.


End file.
